All Those Little Things
by Kid Darkness
Summary: Tells those little known tales of both Lavi and Allen as they spent their time together through mischief, obstacles and Komui's maniacal machines. Their precious memories of each other in the form of One-Shots. Come, and enjoy their stories of unusual love.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER ALERT! PLEASE ENJOY READING!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Laughter_

There were many different levels of laughter that Lavi both loathed and loved listening to.

There was the usual happy laughter coming from a crazy joke or a funny show. Lenalee would be the one to contribute to this big area of laughter... Probably due to the fact that she takes joy out of watching Lavi getting ass-kicked by Komui after telling him that Lavi had stolen her underwear... _That sadistic bitch!_ Lavi thought as he rubbed his wounds subconsciously.

Then there was the chuckling laughter. Lavi was feeling half-annoyed, half-under appreciated by this apartment. He hated it because whenever he told the other Exorcists that he was seriously injured by one of Komui's tough-as-rock machines, they would roll their eyes and snicker behind his back while calling him names. Krory, also, would give out his old chuckle like he knew what Lavi had been through. _I hate you all!_

A sharp smirk from Kanda made Lavi's dignity fall down the drain all the more deeper. Smirking was also a sense of small laughter, and Lavi was sarcastically congratulating himself for finally making the stone-faced samurai tilt his lips up. Now Kanda will never let him forget about this Godforsaken incident! Lavi groaned and flinched away as Kanda came and pocked one of his almost closed wounds, calling him a 'useless rabbit' and 'hopeless exorcist'. _Can this get any worse?_

"Leave him alone, Ba-Kanda!"

Ah, this was the laughter that Lavi loved hearing. That milky voice taking its precious time to coo over Lavi's wounds like what a lover would do, those silvery eyes shining brighter than delicate diamonds. Lavi drowned himself in that laughter Allen makes after he was done dressing up Lavi's wounds. His heart gave way to hope as that tinkling sound of laughter brought out the happiness in him; his sorrow and hatefulness disappearing in an instant as if it was never there at all. All of that gone by the mere sound of Allen's light laughter. Grabbing Allen's two cheeks, Lavi gave a thankful, deep kiss to those puckered lips. Seeing Allen blush red made Lavi laugh heartily, and soon, Allen followed his vibrant mate in the course of laughter.

Because, Allen too, loved the way Lavi laughs.

* * *

_I got challenged by mah pal, MercenaryCrime to write One-Shots, and being the idiot I am, I took the challenge XD I'll try to do as much as I can, and write till my imagination runs dry~ Thank you for reading this, and have a great day =D_


	2. Chapter 2

I got this idea from a US/UK one-shot :) This story is AU~

* * *

_Chapter 2: Guardian Angel_

"It's snowing! Mummy! Mummy! Come look! It's snoooooowing!"

The hyperactive energizer bunny of only a decade old jumped out of his luscious bed with a loud 'thump' to his feet, practically hopping all his way towards the nearby window. There was never a time Lavi Bookman would miss a snow day, and he embraced the coldness with open arms.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Lavi threw the draping curtains back, only to find himself face-to-face with the most breath-taking person in the world.

"Oh no! I've been spotted!" The angel with small white wings and a glowing halo floated towards the gaping child. Lavi could see the curiously extricate scar running down the angel's left face, and his entire left arm was marred as if it had been burned in Hell. Even so, Lavi felt himself gravitating towards the landing angel and stuck out his tiny hand bravely.

"Hullo! The name's Lavi Bookman! What's yours?"

The angel dressed in white and had hair as pure as its soul smiled and shook the outstretched hand, "My name's Allen Walker,"

And from that fateful day onwards, Lavi would wake up as early as dawn itself to meet his new-fond friend. One cloudy spring day, he picked up a wicket basket and brought the beautiful angel into a field of tall grass and flowers. It was considered Lavi's secret hiding place; with lush greenery everywhere you look, a large acorn tree to give out shade, and nothing but the rolling hills and mountains as your walls. Allen had come to appreciate the time spent with Lavi in this so-called 'secret hiding place'.

"Come on, Allen! You're going waay too slow!" Lavi ran ahead of the floating spirit, only to trip on a rock and fell face first to the hard ground below.

"Ah, Lavi!" Allen raced to where Lavi was now crying on the ground, his face dirtied with mud and dust. Not caring for his clothes, Allen plucked the delicate child into his arms and swayed him around. He summoned a gentle wind to whistle sweet tunes of melody, and Allen began to sing a song of honeyed grace. Lavi stopped his crying when he heard the loving music, and rubbed his teary eyes onto Allen's shoulder. Although Allen's wings were small, they covered Lavi just perfectly, and the young child took comfort by the soft touches of those light feathers.

"Are you alright, Lavi?" Allen finally asked as his swaying slowing down, but not stopping completely.

"Of course I'm okay! You're here, by my side!" Lavi answered. That earned a tingly chuckle from Allen himself as he allowed the hyped kid to walk beside him. A small tug on his left arm made Allen look back down again, to make contact with those innocent green eyes.

"Allen? Can I ask you somefing?"

"Anything for you, Lavi,"

"Why are you here? Don't angels have to go back to heaven? My mummy said the angels help God on the clouds, where heaven is. So why do you always come down here?"

Allen's wings dropped low as he dwelled into Lavi's innocent yet hurtful question. He didn't want to burden the young child of his own problems. It wasn't Lavi's fault that his scary left arm and defected red scar made all the other angels cringed at the very sight of him. It wasn't Lavi's fault that he was ostracized by the higher-ups, bullying him and causing him to fly away. _It wasn't anyone's fault.. It wasn't..._

Allen felt a small hug, stopping his musing thoughts from going hay-wired. He didn't know he had stopped walking, and he didn't notice Lavi's worried look. As he felt the hug -barely reaching his waist- tightening, Allen dropped to his knees and returned the hug ten-fold.

"It's alright, Allen. I'll protect you from God and the angels. You'll be safe with me. I promise: I'll make you happy forever!" Lavi swore into Allen's chest. Taking that small yet passionate swear and locking it deep into his heart, Allen gave a light kiss to that wild red hair he had come to love.

"Yes. We'll be together, forever,"

The crack of lightning muffled the loud slap afflicted upon Lavi's defenseless cheek. The screaming and shouting that came from Lavi's drunken father drowned out the sobbing that emitted from his mother. Even though Lavi was already touching 22 years in age, he still allowed himself to be kicked, punched and hit by the one he once loved. He didn't care about his injuries that spit out red blood, didn't listen to the colorful cursing that was rained into his ears. All he wanted was to sleep on his warm bed and drink these pitiful sorrows away.

As Lavi entered the empty bedroom, he was greeted warmly by a milky voice that soothed his sorrows.

"Lavi? Are you alright? Come, let me heal you," Allen floated lightly while his wings furrowed with worry at the sight of an injured mortal. But Lavi pushed Allen away, his mind totally concentrated on sleeping the horrible night away.

"I'm fine, Allen. Leave me alone,"

Allen didn't believe a single word Lavi said, but he left at that. For years now, Allen had watched Lavi get abused thoroughly by his own father. The weaponless angel could do nothing but heal his injuries and smoother his negativity, but it would seem that the spiritual injuries had really taken its pressuring toll on Lavi. Allen tugged on Lavi's sleeve like what Lavi would do when he was insecure, his chirpy voice sounding off again,

"Come, Lavi. Let's go to the field, like we used to! Come on! Just you and m-

"I SAID TO LEAVE ME **ALONE**!"

Allen was taken aback by the sudden outburst, and Lavi's once glittering eye now was fueled with anger and malice. Turning his back to the paralyzed angel, Lavi really felt like crying.

"I thought angels were supposed to make people happy..."

Allen watched helplessly as Lavi forced himself to lie down and sleep on his side, away from Allen's clear view. That last comment shook Allen to the core, but he remained stoic-faced. His wings stopped its frantic movements and his bright light was now a dim glow. Where had the innocent, young Lavi go? The one that promised Allen such a sweet promise, back in that lovely field?

"Lavi..." Allen reached his hand forward, still trying to comfort Lavi as best as he could, "I'm sorry for-"

His hand went through Lavi's shoulder like a ghost.

Allen pulled back, not bothering to hide his surprise anymore. Then, the truth finally hit him_. Lavi can't see me anymore... He doesn't believe in me anymore..._

_Lavi broke his promise to me._

First, a drop... Then, another... Soon, many drops of crystal clear water came rushing out of Allen's eyes like a waterfall. The white angel cried fiercely as he screamed silent pains, his heart aching with hurt and sadness. The great angel called Allen was broken, and the only one that could see him was now oblivious to the agony he was buried in. Allen cried, and cried, and cried.

Till dawn approached to touch Lavi's face lightly. Feeling slightly better than yesterday, he stretched himself and unconsciously murmured,

"G'morning, Allen!"

But there was no 'good morning' or even a 'you're up late' comment from the angel. Quirking his eyebrows in curiosity, Lavi narrowly missed the shiny object that lay pristinely on the floor. It was a feather of the softest kind, one that Lavi knew where its origin was.

_Allen! _Last night's incident came slamming back into his head, and Lavi gripped his knuckles till they turned white. Because of his stupidity, he had caused Allen unnecessary misery. And now, because of him, Allen had left. The glowing feather touched Lavi softly, as if it was afraid to let its presence known to the human. Lavi smiled bitterly as he remembered taking comfort from the feather-like touches of those white wings and soothing melodies that Allen sung. Lavi felt tears flowing down his cheeks, but he knew not when he had shed them. Closing his hand gently, Lavi let himself break and cried out for the friend he had just lost.

A cold shiver ran through Lavi's spine, and looking out of the window, he realized that it was the first snow day. Like the first time he had unwittingly met Allen. Lavi groaned as he picked himself up and went into the balcony, ignoring the heavy heartache he was currently feeling.

Suddenly, a large bundle of a long cloth fell from the sky. Lavi jumped back as he found the shape of a human body covered in all its sheets, and he was afraid of the thought that a dead body had landed at his feet. A familiar groan came from that bundle and out popped the most beautiful white head he had yearned to see.

"ALLEN!"

Allen's head appeared out of the cloth at the sound of his name called, and his face shined with happiness. Not caring about struggling against the tangled cloth anymore, Allen threw himself into Lavi's open arms.

"Allen! It's so great to see you! I'm so so so sorry about yesterday! I'll do anything for you now! Come, let me take you-" As Lavi hugged Allen's back, he felt something was missing. Something that should be there and shouldn't be missed at all, "-Allen... Where are your wings?"

Instead of those luxurious white wings that depicted of glory and honor to all angels, Allen's back was wounded. Where there had been feathers of the precious kind, now was covered with two large burnt wounds. Almost as if his wings were torn right off.

Allen shook his head sadly, but his silver eyes talked of sheer strength and devoid of regrets.

"He... T-took my wings... I... Wanted. To be.. With you again," Allen's voice was now raspy, totally different from the one that sang chorus of lively songs a few years ago. As Allen explained that God took his wings and his angelic voice as payment, Lavi couldn't hold back his tears anymore. To say that Allen was worried at Lavi's crying was an understatement. He started to fuss over Lavi like he used to, and this made Lavi laugh out loud.

_I really _don't_ deserve such an angel like him._

After dressing Allen up in normal clothes, Lavi took Allen to the old field where the green green grass still grew tall and that ancient acorn tree still stood strong. Lavi held Allen's hand tighter as Allen felt the faint murmurings of the whispering wind combing his hair, his relaxed smile chasing away all of Lavi's troubles. As Allen was not used to walking -due to the fact that he relied on his wings more often than his two feet- he coincidentally tripped on his left foot.

Lavi laughed as he wiped Allen's muddy face with his own two hands, causing Allen to worry about the dirt left on his palms instead. He was glad that Allen was back at his side, and smiled dreamily as he reminisced this exact situation 12 years ago. But this time, Lavi was determined to keep his promise. This time, things would be different. Because, this time, Allen was now depending on him instead.

"Lavi?" Allen's soft voice called out, and Lavi couldn't tear his eye away from Allen's own pretty ones. Even though Allen was no longer an official angel, he would forever be Lavi's own angel, "I love you,"

Lavi released the breath he was holding in and held Allen tightly, afraid of letting him go in case Allen disappeared again. No, he won't let that happen.. Not now, not ever again-

"I know, Allen. I love you too!"

-Because he swore to the most beautiful angel on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Eternity_

Allen Walker was red angry. No, fumingly mad. No, scratch that. That's too mild of what he was feeling. Devastatingly furious? Yeah, close to that. Why, you asked?

Because his one true love was obviously keeping his distance from him. Isn't the good thing about being a couple was to stay close by each other? Well, apparently, Lavi forgot to read that memo when it was passed around! Allen pouted cutely as he grumpily paced the exorcist headquarters. His gloominess made the other Exorcists and finders cringed away, his black attitude putting Kanda's own to shame. But Allen couldn't help it!

Being with Lavi actually did have its advantages. All those feathery touches and deep kisses that promised him eternal passion in bed were definitely worth being scolded at by Komui. Allen giggled as he remembered all the times Lavi was -unfortunately- given the 'stay safe, use a condom' speech by the elder leader. Not that he was embarrassed by Lavi, oh no! In fact, Allen was proud to have him as his mate, his lover. He was proud of Lavi for standing up to Bookman when they had come to confront him of their new relationship. He was proud when Lavi allowed him to enter a room first or to politely pull out the chair on their many dates. Allen immediately blushed red when his mind wandered into the past; where both he and Lavi participated in one of the many PG-Rated activities after those said romantic dates. Yes, Allen really was proud to announce Lavi as his lover.

Allen again found himself sighing at this sudden turn of events. Recently, Lavi had stayed his distance away from him, and these both confuse and worry Allen greatly. One day, Allen woke up only to find the other side of his bed empty and cold, as if Lavi was never there in the first place. He tried to talk to Lavi and greet him with a kiss, but to his dismay, Lavi had gone and push him away like he was carrying a disease!

It got worse along the way. In missions, Lavi would out rightly refuse to work together with Allen and preferred Kanda over his company instead. Yu Kanda! Can you believe it?! He actually preferred the stoic samurai -who was still out to kill his ass- over the warm company of his own lover! How dare he! Allen was taking the ignorance-in-missions quite well, considering the fact that he had to look out for Timothy's mischievous self in his own missions. He swore, the blue-haired boy must be on constant high with all that energy in him! Allen blamed it on his growing Innocence, but left it at that as he once again saved his butt and managed to retrieve yet another Innocence fragment. After every mission, Allen would feel drained of life and would want nothing more than to cuddle up with his lover and feel that broad chest moving up and down. But Allen was only greeted by the same fluttering of golden wings as he entered their shared bedroom, causing the young exorcist's heart to drop.

"Hello, Timcampy. Lavi's not here, isn't he?" He half-talked to himself. He wasn't surprised that Lavi wasn't welcoming him back with open arms like he used to, but that sinking feeling of being left alone was still gnawing raw at him. Not feeling up to the mood of getting mad at such a trivia thing -Allen still felt offended by the constant absence of his lover- he fell head first onto the bed and let those sad tears run down his dirty cheeks. Allen couldn't remember the last time he didn't cry himself to sleep because of his own lover.

The next day, Allen was given a break from Exorcist duty. Komui had deemed him 'mentally unfit' -probably because he got fed up of looking at Allen's red eyes that were devoid of life and happiness- and all but sent Allen out into town for a good breathing space. Clutching his thick coat close as it started to snow lightly, he trudged along the snowy path and passed many different stores along the way. Timcampy had found a small ball of yarn to play with, and Allen amused himself by throwing the small ball for Tim to fetch it. Tim flew to catch his new plaything, leaving Allen to entertain his train of thoughts. Now that he was feeling renewed, his frustrations and confusion concerning a certain Baka Usagi returned with a vengeance. Allen felt betrayed, confused, sad, heartbroken... The whiplashes of mixed emotions were getting to him, and Allen was almost afraid that he was falling into the pits of paranoia. Allen shook his head, making small snowflakes sway down onto his shoulders. Lavi would never cause such pain to him without reason. Maybe he was threatened by Bookman? Or could it be that Lavi wanted to give him space? Or maybe one of the Noahs got to him and hypnotized him! Okay, maybe the last one would be a bit too farfetched; but so was the idea of leaving Allen into an ocean of confusion! _Could it be that Lavi doesn't love me anymore?_

Allen stopped that single thought and stomped it down before it took root. There was no way that Lavi doesn't want to be with him anymore! They could barely stand 3 days without kissing each other!

_And look where you are now; a week has passed without even a glance of love from him._

Allen let out a small whine as that infuriating part of his mind came out to tease him. As much as he would enjoy kicking that thought into the gutter, he hated the fact that that thought was right. Lavi was rarely seen around HQ, so confronting him about this matter was definitely a no-no. He knew that Lavi took breaks between missions, but he never once saw a single red hair around the hallways at all. There was no presence of the usual laughter or that wicked smile that made Allen shiver all over, and Allen's heart was already missing a large piece of it.

Allen felt Timcampy tug on his sleeve, telling his master to follow him quickly. He followed the winged machine until they had reached a jewelry store, where he saw both Lavi and Lenalee were inside!

Like a ninja, Allen hid himself at the side. Melting into the shadows to become one, he peeked closely at the foggy window and tried to comprehend the couple inside. Lenalee was finished laughing at a silent joke Lavi said, before picking one of the many diamond necklaces from inside the glass case. But Lavi shook his head after thinking thoughtfully. The jewelry seller than chose another item; a jaded bracelet.

Allen's eyes twinkled at the shiny jewelry, and he found himself in the midst of envy. Why was Lavi in there with Lenalee and not with him? His anger grew when he saw Lavi trying to put another necklace around Lenalee's neck, his fingers touching her skin a little too much for Allen's liking. For the first time in Allen's life, he felt like stabbing the Asian girl with Crown Clown. But no, he was a gentleman. An English gentleman, for that fact! Laying a violent hand on a girl would be going against everything Mana had taught him.

He shrugged off after watching a few more agonizing moments, too light-headed to face the hard reality. Watching Lavi have fun with Lenalee was getting on his nerves, and hearing their laughter from the outside was way too painful. Even a blind man could see that Lavi was happy with Lenalee, and Allen realized that too. But it doesn't make that tiny shred of pain go away. All his energy and will left as soon as he saw Lavi having a great time with Lenalee, his strength leaving him along with his appetite. Allen felt... _Broken_. _By the Gods, look what you have done to me, Lavi Bookman._

"Allen?... You there?" Knocks on his door was clearly heard. From inside, Allen buried himself deeper under his blanket like a spoilt child. After all these years spent in HQ, he can discover the identity of the knocker just by the act of knocking itself. The same petite and hesitating knocks came again, and Allen knew at once who that person was.

"Allen. It's Lenalee; please open up or I'll kick it down myself. You know I will!"

Allen jumped out of the bed by instinct before Lenalee could make real her threat. He didn't want yet another broken door! The last time she broke down his door was because she had heard painful screaming coming from his room. Suffice to say, it wasn't out of pain that he was screaming from...

"What do you want, Lenalee?" Allen tried to hide the venom in his voice, but failed to do so as he saw Lenalee's happy face. She had her hands tucked neatly behind her back, and an obvious diamond necklace hanging daintily around her neck. (Most probably a present from Lavi himself!)

"Merry Christmas!" Out popped a pink present covered with all the glitter in the world from behind her back.

Allen had forgotten all about Christmas! He whited out as he held Lenalee's present, mouth a-gaping like a fish out of water. Gloominess gave way to guilt, and Allen had wanted to apologize to Lenalee when the spunky girl took to her feet like lightning.

"Sorry, Allen! Gotta go, there are many other people waiting for their presents!~"

Allen smiled and shouted a quick "Merry Christmas!" to the retreating girl and re-entered his bedroom. Timcampy couldn't control his curiosity and immediately scurried to Allen's present, with teeth and all. He opened the large box only to find a very fluffy white towel with his name written prettily in the cursive stage. He chuckled as he felt the softness of the towel, as he was in desperate need of a new towel. Trust on Lenalee to take note of this tiny detail.

Allen decided to take a walk around the hallway, where he was showered with little gifts and presents by most of his friends. The HQ was decorated in white, red, yellow, green; all the colors you can imagine. Spreads across the corridors were Christmas lights and decorations to bring about the cheer of giving and receiving. Mistletoe here and there created a shy fuss, but the people were more than happy to give out a nice peck on their cheeks. Allen himself felt lighter and happier, the celebrating atmosphere seeped into his mind. He thanked Miranda for her handmade sweater and Krory had given him a unique antique that even museums would kill to have. Allen received an iPod (Komui-style) by none other than the leader himself, and Allen thanked him with all his heart. Heck, even Cross sent him a small present! Allen rolled his eyes as he stared down a whole box of condoms, afraid that they would come alive and eat him. _That stupid Master!_

Daylight transformed into nighttime, and Allen had not seen a wink of that idiotic Lavi throughout the day. Just as he was about to sleep in for the night -having to refuse an offer to drink with the Science Apartment because Godknowswhat they would be drinking- his mouth was slammed upon an open hand.

Out of reflex, Allen thrust his elbow back harshly and heard a low grunt of pain. Taking his hand off his mouth, Allen turned and was about to punch the intruder's lights out when that wild red hair poked out of a green-black bandana.

"Lavi! What are you doing here?!" Allen hissed as his anger and jealousy coming back with a vengeance. Lavi ignored hearing the poison in his lover's voice and quietly signaled for him to follow. Crossing his hands together, Allen stood his ground and gave Lavi one of his best Bitch Stares. He knew Lavi hated the Bitch Stare, but he didn't care about that at that moment.

"Not until you explain to me why have you been avoiding me," Allen's voice so childlike that Lavi himself can't take him seriously. But his lover's silvery eyes were solid with mixed emotions that he had so profoundly caused, and this made Lavi taste a dash of guilt. Right now, Lavi would've ravished Allen till those angry eyes turned into liquid love, but he had a plan to follow through.

Grabbing his hand, Lavi steeled his heart and pulled Allen to his secret destination. He ignored Allen's cursing and outright shouting, smirking a little when he realized that Allen had not pulled his hand away from his grip.

Allen's rage and fury turned into amazement as he took in the view he was in. They were in the HQ's main garden, where rose bushes were grown wild and a small waterfall trickled down sweetly. The moonlight shining just perfectly through the glass windows and the stars were already out to play. Allen was so entrapped by the fantasy that was the nature's garden, that he didn't bother asking Lavi where he was taking him to.

As Lavi made Allen sit down on the nearby bench, he couldn't help but chuckle as his young lover bent to reach the swimming koi that was beneath the crystal clear waters. The large fishes knew Allen would never bring harm to them, and allowed the exorcist to feel their smooth scales. Allen was at peace, his hand becoming cold due to the water below. He laughed as the fishes came to kiss his hand, and he enjoyed watching the swirly colors of the koi fishes go round and round.

Allen turned around as he heard Lavi clear his throat while standing straight with his poker face on. To outside people; Lavi showed a picture of defiance and strength, a strong pillar of determination and willpower. But nobody had seen the other side of Lavi before. To Allen, Lavi was quivering with fear and nervousness. His resolute green eye darting here and there, never dare making contact with him. If Allen wasn't angry with him, he would've thought the nervous Lavi to be innocently cute. _If_ Allen wasn't angry at him...

"So.. Allen, dear-"

"You don't deserve to call me that anymore," Allen countered back, earning a hurt look from Lavi.

"I know I've been neglecting you, and I know it hurts you. I just wanted to-"

"I'm not mad about that... Well, I was, but now I'm not,"

"Eh? Then why are you mad at me?" Lavi was taken aback. He was virtually shock that his absence wasn't affecting Allen like he expected it to be. But Allen was now seething mad, his eyes in silent fury as his knuckles clenched white.

"Why? Why, you ask? Well, let's start from yesterday. Where were you yesterday?"

Lavi flinched as he was caught off guard at that question. Allen knew Lavi loved playing around the bush when cornered, but Allen ensured that Lavi had nowhere to run. Scuffling his hair, Lavi was about to throw the first lie that came out of his mouth.

But he couldn't.

Allen's face was etched with hurt, almost to the edge of crying. His eyes glowered with determination, and that pained look made Lavi think twice of his answer. His heart ached at the sight of Allen being hurt and remembered vainly that he had promised Allen that he would never hurt him at all. Just by looking at Allen's face made Lavi feel pain too and he sighed at how deeply he had wounded Allen.

"That was what I'm going to talk to you about, Allen. You see-" Lavi sucked in his breath and made his first eye contact in a week,

"I don't want to be a couple with you anymore,"

Allen couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't feel his palms sweating and he couldn't feel his breath hitching. He was thoroughly smacked, and his mind went numb. Tyki would've come and stab him in the chest, and Allen would never feel a thing. Allen forced himself to take a step forward, feebly making his raspy voice appear, "What did you say?"

Lavi kept his eye contact with him, steeling resolve for the oncoming words, "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I don't want to spend my rest time with you, nor sleep in your room anymore. I even hate your mere crying! You made me so weak! Most of all; I really hate the day I met you!"

A resounding slap made Lavi feel much pain than it supposed to. Allen couldn't bear holding in the hurt and agony anymore, and let the tide of emotions run free. Without thinking, Allen ran away from his ex-boyfriend; away from the hurt, away from the pain, away from everything. He didn't care about Lavi shouting for him to come back, he just wanted to get away from all these negative thoughts that were laughing at him. Because deep down, Allen knew this day would come. How could it not? He had seen the signs these past few days, but he pointedly ignore it just to entertain in his veil of illusion. A flash of both Lavi and Lenalee from yesterday came into his mind, and Allen screamed out his frustrations into the air. Allen's eyes were wet with tears, and he didn't see where he was going till a concrete step came into his way. Allen cried as he fell into a round pond, splashes of water quickly soaking his black clothes. But he didn't care. Sitting in the shallow pond, Allen rubbed his eyes till they turned red. He was through with all these confused emotions and feelings; his heart was now filled with grief and sorrow. Yesterday, he was broken. Today, he became a wreck. Tucking his head into his bent knees like a small child, Allen began cried silently.

He didn't bother looking up as he heard Lavi coming through the rose bushes. He was too miserable to do anything but wallow in his depression.

"Allen..."

_Don't use that voice_, Allen thought. That same voice Allen took comfort in, the same low but gentle voice that made Allen fall for him even at this span of time. Allen shrank back even more when he heard Lavi wading into the pond, walking his way calmly to the broken Exorcist. Allen retreated back some more, till his back was touching the fountain's vertical pipe. Separating him and that person was only a thin veil of water fall, but Allen still glared at him hatefully as Lavi went right through that water path and into his line of sight.

"Ah, Allen! Would you please just listen to me? I didn't finish talking yet, ya know!" The wet Lavi shook his head, and gave a calm smile at Allen.

Allen growled -yes, he can growl if the situation called for it- before answering, "What's more to be said? You don't want to be my boyfriend because you said that I make you weak!"

"That's right. I did say that," Allen saw no such regret in Lavi's face and he was tempted to slap him again. But he continued to sprout those sharp words as Lavi veered closer,

"You hated my crying!"

"Yes, that's right,"

"You didn't want to sleep in my room anymore or spend your free time with me too! And you practically hate the day you met me!"

"Go on, you're just about right there,"

"You said you never want to be with me again!"

"Did I ever say that?" Lavi was now at Allen's feet, his bottle-green eye sparkling with amusement and warmth.

Allen furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to recall Lavi's words. Yes, Lavi did tell him many reasons, but never straightaway said that he never wanted to be with him anymore_. But he didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore, so wouldn't that automatically means that he doesn't want to be with me?..._ Then, as quick as that thought came, another totally farfetched and TOTALLY impossible notion of an idea came into mind.

Lavi smiled knowingly as a small dawn of understanding appeared in Allen's eyes. Shakily, he took Allen's hands and started to tenderly kiss their knuckles,

"I hate the day I met you because nothing was ever the same to me again. With that one look, you turned my world inside-out, upside-down. I don't know the difference between left and right, but the only thing I did know was how hard I fell for you, even if it was at first sight!"

"It's true that I don't want to sleep in your room anymore-" a wince came from Allen made Lavi kiss his hand all the more gentler, "I talked to Komui and he gave me a good-go. I bought a cottage outside of the HQ, just for the both of us. I know you love those old English cottages because you used to love reading about them back in the HQ's library. Do you know your eyes do this sparkly-thing when you read something of interest? It made me want to hug and kiss you all over!"

Allen let out a small laugh at that. He was amazed that anyone knew about his secret love for cottages. But who doesn't love the old yet strong building that can stand for centuries without breaking? It somewhat reminded Allen of Lavi... The redhead stopped his tender loving care to both Allen's hands and opted to drown himself in those starry silver globes. He kissed those running tears away, his lips lingering just a little more on Allen's shivering skin as he murmured lowly,

"I hate it when you cry. It makes me feel weak and helpless... The only thing I want to see from this lovely face of yours are smiles and laughter; never crying nor frowning. I never want to see you cry, and if you do, I'll make sure that you're crying out of joy and happiness! Oh, by the way, those dickweed Finders won't be disturbing you anymore,"

This time, Allen laughed full-heartedly. You see, a few weeks ago, some Finders taunted Allen for his 'gay-ness' and called him an 'impure faggot' when they had found out about their relationship. He remembered crying over it and mumbling nonsense into Lavi's jacket, which became wet due to his endless tears. A slight pang of pity came forth from Allen, but a larger part of him was in total Ninth Heaven at what Lavi did just for him.

Allen felt two of those large hands caressing his cheeks, and Allen gazed longingly at Lavi. The elder male gave a light kiss on the lips, straying not too far from those cherry young ones. Allen's eyes were closed, but Lavi kept his open to stare at the one that stole his heart like a thief in the night,

"I don't want to just spend my free time with you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I want to be the first one that says 'Goodmorning' to you and the last one to wish you a 'Goodnight'. I want to be the voice you respond to when we make sweet love at night, and the only one you listen to in every waking moment, every day. I never want to leave your side, because I'm afraid I might break in the inside,"

Allen tried to reign in his tears as his heart gripped in tightness. His hand clamped shut his mouth as he both laughed and cried at the strange yet passionate words Lavi was speaking out loud.

"Allen-" Lavi tucked his hand into one of his pockets, pulling out a small velvet box that was now drenched in water. At this, Allen couldn't breathe anymore as Lavi came face-to-face with Allen with a whole new look on his face. He grasped at Lavi's next words, trying so hard to ask whether this was all just a dream,

"I want to be the one you love with all your heart and all your soul and I'll shower you myself with my endless love and affection. I'll stand by your side in your time of troubles and be the one that gives you hope and light. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. Because, Allen Walker,

I want to be your husband,"

The ring was made not of shining diamonds or of solid gold to signify wealth or riches. It was not elaborately decorated with those large pictures of animals or edged words showing empty promises of love. It was not shown in a nightlight romantic dinner, nor appeared in a tall glass of wine. At that moment, the two couples were drenched and soaked to the core after a very large misunderstanding; their faces red with weariness and their uniforms in dire need of washing. Even the box Lavi held was already coming apart.

But Allen was never one to care about those insignificant details.

The ring presented to him was a simple silver ring, the same color to compliment his own silvery eyes. The slickness and smooth curves of the ring were priceless, and Allen's mouth went absolutely dry. Even though the ring was only a symbol, Allen felt Lavi's own serious move all on its own. By this, Lavi had decided to place all his trust and companionship solely to him and him alone. Lavi would have nobody else to savor him, and he knew that Lavi wouldn't mind that one bit. Allen knew that Lavi would be putting his Bookmanship in danger, as all Bookmen were not allowed to get engaged. All in all, Lavi was putting all his bets on this tiny important ring; his life, his soul, his everything. And Allen cried at his lover's naive stupidity.

"Lavi..."

"Yes, my Moyashi?" Lavi tried to control his quavering, but failed to do so. Allen laughed a little as he heard his favorite nickname being called, but didn't answer to that.

Instead, he went for a kick in the guts.

Lavi groaned as he covered his stomach, pain filled up his entire body. Allen walked over the moaning body and placed both hands on his hips for emphasize.

"I hope that hurts, you stupid rabbit! You caused me so much of pain these weeks that I could barely sleep and eat!"

"I was all down and pinning for you, and I was also planning to get revenge on you when I saw you with Lenalee yesterday! I hated you soooooo much!" Allen screamed, making Lavi's eye widen.

"I hate you so much, that it hurts to even think about hurting you," Allen sniffled, his shoulders shaking as new tears came down, "I hate how you take me as your own, I hate how I can't stand living without you by my side. I hate that everything I do reminds me of you! I hate how I can't say 'no' to you and let you see my bad side! I hate everything about you!"

Lavi chuckled as he picked himself up. Brushing his clothes, he hugged the shivering man in his arms and let Allen cried into his shirt. He didn't let Allen's words get to him, because that was what he had expected Allen to say. After all, who knew Allen better than him? Kissing the head thoughtfully, Lavi asked,

"So... Is that a yes?"

Lavi felt a light punch to his chest as his answer. He loved getting into Allen's nerves by pretending he didn't hear a word Allen said. But he still listened to those words anyway, because it was his lover that was talking, after all. Who wouldn't want to hear words that came out that sweet delicate mouth? Lavi was so deep in his own mind that he had nearly missed Allen's muffled words.

"I'm sorry. What's that you said, dear?"

Allen looked up with an angry pout, and quickly turned away as Lavi's gaze was too immense for him.

"I said, Cross is going to be mad when he finds out that I'm already married before him,"

Lavi laughed gaily at that fact. But Allen pulled Lavi down before Lavi could think about a retort,

"But if you dare hurt me again, Lavi Bookman, I will castrate you and leave your carcass for the crows to feast on, got it?"

Lavi sweat-dropped at the -empty?- threat. Well, he deserved it after all the bullshit he made Allen go through. Swearing silently to himself to never make Allen show that kind of hurt again, Lavi kissed Allen deeply.

"I love you, Lavi," Allen's forehead touched his own oh so warmly. Lavi gave an assuring kiss to Allen, pouring all his love and emotions reserved entirely for him only.

"I love you, Allen Bookman… And Happy Birthday,"

* * *

_Thank you for reading! =D Please have a nice day~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Cold Hearts_

"Timcampy! Come back here!" A loud scream and a crash of expensive China followed the unheard order.

"Clown Belt!" Many strips of white flew across the room, trying to grab hold of the dodging golden ball. But Allen failed miserably. He scratched his head in pure frustration, since Timcampy doesn't seem to be in a cooperating mood. He slammed the brush down, just about giving up when Timcampy decided to land on the top of his fluffy bed. Wearing his evil face with those silver eyes twinkling darkly, Allen summoned Crown Clown again while tip-toeing ever so slowly.

"That's right... Rest your tired little wings, Tim... Just a little closer..."

"ALLEN!" Another louder voice joined into the once-quiet room. With a bang that showed the newcomer's presence, Allen found himself cursing at the redhead for his stupidity.

"Lavi! Close the damn door before-" and Timcampy took the golden opportunity to fly out of the open door. Allen, against his usual gentleman-politeness, flew into a blind rage and started to tear his petite white hairs out. Lavi dropped his bags of groceries when Allen threw himself at him, the younger male crying out in anger and began beating his chest helplessly.

"Ssh, s'alright, Allen. Calm down, calm down..." Lavi rubbed small circles around Allen's shaking back, knowing that his young lover loved having his back massaged just like that. Allen rubbed his red eyes and coughed softly, telling Lavi that he was already in a stable and not on-a-rampage-to-destroy-everything position.

"Screw you, Lavi.." Allen pouted.

"Woah, woah, where did my little shy Moyashi go to?" Lavi laughed, but Allen did not join in the joke.

"It went flying out of the door with Timcampy... Now it'll be impossible to catch him; it already took me all morning to get that mechanical ball into my room,"

Arranging his groceries onto Allen's desk, Lavi's eyes feel upon a large basin of water that was filled with... Bubbles? Taking what seem to be a rubber duck, Lavi chuckled out loud, "it's his bath time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and Tim's as stubborn as a mule when it comes to bathing!" Allen plopped his aching backside on his welcoming bed, his arms falling to rest comfortably on his knees for good manners. Lavi was intrigued that Timcampy's bath time required a rubber duck since that flying ball had no hands to play with, but held his tongue back. Instead, he preferred to ask the simpler question,

"Tim's a mechanical being. Does he really need to take a bath? I mean, does he even get dirty?"

Allen nodded his head, reminiscing the times where he had to look after the said mechanical being, "Tim rarely gets dirty, that's for sure. But on the times where he does get dirty, the mud will stick to his gears and it'll make it hard for him to fly and function. He's also in need of a new polish coat, because _**someone**_ decided to play tennis using Tim as the tennis ball!"

Lavi chocked on his soda as he was caught red-handed by his glaring lover. Hey, it wasn't his fault that HQ ran out of tennis balls and Timcampy just so happens to be at the scene of the crime (tennis court) so innocently! Heck, Krory hit harder than he did, why should he get all the blame?!

"Oh, no, this is your entire fault, Lavi Bookman. Don't you dare blame this on anybody else!"

Damn Allen for knowing him so well!

Lavi ran his fingers through his wild hair that wasn't restrained by his normal headband, "Timcampy's gonna be just fine. I mean, it's not like he's going to fly away from HQ. The furthest he could fly is the nearby town, which I doubt so because it's raining snow out there,"

"That's not the point, Lavi..." Allen sighed heavily, his eyes drooping as his face put on a more painful look, and "Tim's the only thing I have that connects me to my Master. Albeit, I want nothing to do with Master (after all the bloody debts he threw at me!), but he gave me Tim nonetheless. If anything were to happen to Tim, I won't rest easily. He's the only thing I treasured from that Baka Master... And Mana, too.."

"-Still doesn't change the fact that Tim's not going anywhere," Lavi mumbled. Allen's head shot up with a hurt and angry look painted on his face,

"Lavi, you've got to be the most inconsiderate, incorrigible and undeniably the worst bastard that ever lived!"

"Hey, at least I'm not overreacting! Come on, you act as if Tim's gonna get shot and die from a stray bullet!"

Allen forced himself to swallow his retort because he knew that fighting would only do so much in his current situation, only to find that his head was spinning dizzily.

"Woah there, Allen. Take it easy, you overworked yourself again," Lavi jumped to catch Allen from falling off the bed. Allen pushed himself up to get out of bed and walked lightly to the door.

"Go away... I've. Got.. To find. Ti-" Allen fainted right on the carpet, his breath drowning heavily to signify a deep sleep.

Lavi found himself sighing once again at the sheer determination that was forever etched into his own lover. No matter rain or shine, day or night, Allen would always put others before himself. Lavi found that part of Allen most endearing, but also a tad bit annoying. This lying boy on the floor was proof. As Lavi carried Allen gently and laid him on his bed, he tucked the exhausted boy in and put a thick blanket over him. It was snowing like a blizzard outside, Lavi could see, but still... Sighing for the 3rd time, Lavi turned his back and exited his lover's bedroom.

After a long and great power nap, Allen stretched his refreshed muscles to hear the satisfying pop sounds. He felt more energized, in higher spirits then before he went to bed... Wait, since when did he go to bed?

Changing his clothes at breakneck speed, Allen quickly came to his senses when he remembered what had happened. He was in a fight with that idiotic rabbit, and he was feeling woozy. The last thing he felt before he had succumbed to darkness was a soft caress on his cheek. Taking a look around, his heart paced at the absence of his important Timcampy. He still wasn't back yet, and this made Allen feel all the more panicky. Just as he was about to go full blasting mode on his blockhead boyfriend, he heard knocking on his door.

"Krory? What's up? Is something wrong?" Allen asked, worry for his friend visually readable on his creamy face. The elder man was slumped on his shoulders while putting on a pouty face, giving the strict yet innocent man a look that you might see on a lost puppy.

"Good morning, Allen... Well, I heard that Lavi and you got into a fight yesterday... About us using Timcampy as our tennis ball,"

Quirking an eyebrow up, Allen was about to ask something when Krory intervened,

"Please know that it is also my fault, for agreeing to his idea... I felt so guilty when I heard about you scolding Lavi-"

"That's the thing, Krory. How'd you know about our fight?"

Krory looked away sheepishly before clearing his throat, "I saw Lavi coming out of your room after I heard you two fighting over something. I didn't know it at first, but Lavi started mumbling something about 'cursed machines' and 'soft hearted, weak person' when he took off,"

_So now he thinks I'm a weak and soft hearted person?! Ooh, Lavi was sooo going to get it!_ First he'll make Lavi beg for mercy, then he'll slowly cut him and-

"Wait, what do you mean 'when he took off'? Where is he?" Allen suddenly asked, catching Krory off guard. This time, however, the older of the two smiled knowingly. He grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him away from his bedroom.

"Maybe it's best if I showed you," Leading Allen away, Krory guided him to the entrance of HQ.

Allen exited HQ and saw that everything was covered with a large blanket of white snow. The trees were decorated with clumps of snow that threatened to fall anytime soon, and the road leading to the nearby town was also thrown into a sea of whiteness. It was only snowing just a little, but even with his snow coat on, Allen felt the icy grip of winter taking hold of his spine. He can practically see his breath when he exhaled, swearing that Jack Frost must've had a fun day yesterday too. Allen stopped his musings as soon as he took in the queer and surprising sight before him.

Hunched down and already half buried in the cold snow was nobody but Lavi himself. He was wearing nothing but his usual black shirt on, and his arms were obviously vibrating in sheer coldness. But what touched Allen's heart the most was that small packet of sandwich ham beside his frozen form. Why? Because Timcampy was happily munching said sandwich hams while perching comfortably on Lavi's red hair, messing them up to make a temporary nest. Allen walked nearer, but Lavi was in deep sleep as his eyes were shut tight. He must have been here all night! Timcampy jumped from his comfy place and into Allen's jacket, where he took immediate warmth from his body. Allen knelt down and kissed Lavi's pale cheeks and lips till they themselves became warm, assuring Allen that Lavi was only sleeping and not dying. He laughed lightly, touching his forehead with this dozing lover of his.

_You really are an inconsiderate, incorrigible and undeniably the worst bastard that ever lived.._

"But I still love you.. After all, I _am_ a weak and soft hearted person,"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Judging Looks_

_It has to be the hottest summer afternoon that was ever recorded! _ The sun was definitely blaring down all its heat power onto the defenseless earth below, and there were absolutely no visible signs of a single cloud anywhere. True, there were some occasional rain showers here and there, but the heat truly dominated the season as its throne. _Mother Nature is a real Bitch this year! _Lavi huffed, but he wasn't complaining.

The HQ had given the tired Exorcists a short vacation due to the fact that even the Akumas went into hiding during this immense heat wave. Therefore, it was only natural that they had spent this short but very valuable leave at the beach.

Krory and Miranda, being the adult supervision for the mischievous Exorcists, went away to buy some ice-cream that everyone would drool to have. Kanda was sleeping comfortably next to Lavi, as the samurai had no intention of joining in the fun. Lavi, being the good guy he was, curtly placed an umbrella over them to grant them a mini sanctuary from the hot sun. Like Kanda, he wasn't in a particular mood to participate, and preferred to relax his aching muscles on the outstretched blanket. His gang was lucky enough to grab a nice, secluded spot at the edge of the beach, seeing that the entire beach was crowded with the locals. Lavi couldn't blame them; the scorching heat's only weakness was wet and cold water, and it was a great place to spend with the whole family. Not to mention that the waves looked perfect; not too big for swimming, not too small for surfing. _Speaking of surfing..._

Lavi shouted in encouragement for his lover to hear even to that far an end, before he took out his video camera and pressed play. Floating beside Lenalee, Allen gave a wide wave and threw a smile at him. The upcoming wave was promised to be huge, and Allen was not one to miss that wave!

The camera absorbed in all the sights as Allen and Lenalee, dubbed as the surfing sharks, took to the giant wave. With their massive boards that were personally decorated by them, the couple practically cruised through the enormous wave while strutting their personal style vibrantly for all to see. Lenalee strayed never far away against the middle of the long wave, but she can really blow spectators off their feet. From perfect hand-stands to surfing so dangerously deep into the wave, even professionals envied her calmness in doing those kinds of high-leveled tricks. Lenalee was always the good lady in HQ, and surfing was no different to her. Wearing a smart black swimsuit that doesn't show a lot of skin for modesty's sake, Lenalee showed the crowd what it really meant to achieve surfing perfection. This was what will happen when you come across an angel and a surfing board! From the side of the rolling camera, Lavi could practically feel the jealousy oozing out from the other locals. _Hah, watch and weep, suckers!_

A loud cry took Lavi's attention back to the wave. A flash of white and then he was gone. A sudden appearance from none other than Allen himself came from above the wave, and he landed perfectly on his flat board again. Allen was the total opposite of Lenalee. He was a _demon_ on board! With a jump and a curve, Allen shot high above the waves, and then surfed the wave back again as if he didn't just played with Death in the first place. The exorcist in baby blue swim trunks defied gravity and did a 360 turn in mid-air, making the spectators' jaws drop at the God-amazing sight. Allen kept jumping above the waves and doing tricks that wasn't even remotely possible, but Allen was fearless in many aspects, and surfing was definitely included. As Allen did yet another deadly trick that made Lavi's heart skip a beat, Lavi could see Allen's cheerful smile from his point of view_. That bastard's not worried about his condition at all!_ Lavi rolled his eyes at exasperation. _Of course, he's got someone else over _here_ to worry for him! _Together with the petite yet dangerous Lenalee, it was obvious now as to why the couple was given the nickname 'surfing sharks'. They would look all too innocent at first, with their pretty faces and lovable actions. But give them boards, put them into a sea of surfing waves and let the maniacally insane sharks come out to play!

Lavi stopped his playing as the wave gave up on trying to drown the undefeated duo. He was thoroughly relieved that Allen came out unscathed and no broken bones. God knows what he'll do if Allen sustained an injury and couldn't swim back! He'll probably never forgive himself if that happens! Then, he heard shouting and crying from the other side of the beach, the gathered crowd clapping for the amazing show they had just watched. Both Lenalee and Allen swam back on their boards; weariness from fighting with the wave was becoming clearer on their porcelain faces. Just as they came out to touch solid sand, all cheering stopped and silence reined the air. Why?

Because they were absorbed by Allen's marred left arm. With the sleek blackness that covered his entire left arm as his inactivated innocence, Allen was regarded as an abomination to locals. Allen was oblivious to the glaring stares he was receiving, his attention paid solely to the laughing Asian girl at his side. Lavi saw the locals whispering to the other, their hatred now shared amongst many others.

_Monster._

_Creep._

_Worthless._

Lavi was thankful that his dearest heart did not hear any of that. Because if Allen did, then he'd surely go into his state of depression. Already Lavi saw Allen feeling down with himself when the younger male went to town the other day to buy some groceries. After that, Allen went straight into his room without saying a word and locked himself in. It took Lavi 4 days to get Allen out of his shell, and he was definitely NOT letting Allen to shrink back into that depressing stage.

Putting the camera down and keeping that smiling mask in place, Lavi strode from his resting spot and ran straight towards the coming duo. He saw the locals' faces grimaced and continued to glare when he stopped in front of Allen.

"Lavi? What's wrong?" With the sunlight hitting Allen just right, Lavi can barely handle himself with the childish and innocent face. _Why would anyone think of him as a 'monster'? _Allen's curious eyes wondered worryingly, and Lavi chuckled at his darling's cute expression. _Well, their loss and my gain._

He took Allen's left arm up, making Allen tilt his head slightly to give him a cuter look, "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You know that, right?" He gave loving kisses to the deformed arm, making Allen (and Lenalee, who was still present!) blush as red as lobsters. This affectionate action only made Allen furrow his eyebrows deeper,

"Lavi, how long have you been under the sun?"

Lavi only laughed his lover's worry away, taking great delight at the shocked expressions that the locals wore right now. Giving a long-lasting kiss to Allen's wet lips; he threw a protective arm over Allen's shoulders and led the younger male towards their shaded place, where Krory and Miranda were waiting with ice-cream cones in their hands. Lenalee shared a knowing look with Lavi, and she was contented to leave Allen in Lavi's precious care. She knew that Lavi will support Allen unwaveringly against the hoard of locals, and soon -maybe through time- Allen would come to terms with his left arm. Before that happens, however, Lavi was glad to play the role as lover and supporter. As long as Allen remains happy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Excuses_

"Admit it, Allen. You got us lost again,"

The one called Allen didn't turn his head back, only glaring futilely at the compass he had in his gloved hand, "No, I did not do such thing. I simply misread this damn thing and-"

"-Got us lost in this giant maze," Lavi finished the sentence before his lover did. He loved Allen, he really did. But when it came to reading directions, Allen couldn't find his way out in a supermarket..

Lavi sighed tiredly as he tried to remember how they had gotten into this messy situation. They were chasing an Akuma that took the Innocence piece into this Godforsaken maze. By the time they had finished off the Akuma and successfully retrieved the fragment, the duo was already in too deep into said maze. Fortunately, Allen came prepared and pulled out an old English compass. Unfortunately, Allen did NOT know how to read it.

"Let's rest for the night, Allen. We'll figure this out tomorrow," Lavi shuffled to the next green grass spot. Allen muffled an agreement and found himself wearily dragging his aching feet to a soft area. Not caring so much of his Exorcist uniform, Allen all but plopped onto the welcoming grassland and embraced his Dreamland.

Lavi was also tired, but not as sucked out as Allen was. Taking a quick look around for any danger whatsoever and satisfying himself by the safety that this maze provided for them, he laid himself next to Allen's sleeping form. Placing both hands to act as his pillow, Lavi entertained himself by watching the playful stars trying to outshine each other. He gave out an amused laugh when he heard Allen mumbling in his sleep, and saw that his younger partner was shivering slightly due to the cold wind.

Shaking his head although smiling still, Lavi took out his own jacket and silently tucked Allen into it. Thus giving Allen a makeshift blanket. Allen snuggled right into it like an innocent child, wearing a serene smile that stole Lavi's heart away. Lavi lived on those smiles alone, and would kill to hear that puckered lips blow into an all-out laughter session. He missed Allen's sweet company, for they had been separated due to their different missions. Only by chance that Lavi was Allen's partner in this certain mission, and Lavi was all the more grateful.

"-m sorry, Lavi," Allen whined in his sleep as a frown of guilt marred his precious face.

Lavi's eye widen in surprise, then in pure adoration of his naive lover. He kissed Allen's lips affectionately but softly as to not awaken the slumbering exorcist that became his soul mate.

"I'm sorry too, Allen," Lavi whispered, before hugging the smaller male into his arms. His apology fell into death ears, but Lavi didn't care about that. Why? Because, all along, he knew how to escape the maze.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Stronger_

"Hey Lavi, you're joining us tonight, right?" Allen popped the question to his wondering boyfriend.

Instead of answering, however, the redhead exorcist hugged Allen from behind while whining, "auu, Moyashi. Do we really have to spend the night watching some lame old movie with the gang?" Nibbling Allen's ear close to his mouth, Lavi's voice dropped seductively, "I can think of other ways to kill time,"

Allen's vein appeared out of irritation at Lavi's lack of public shame and gave a small punch at Lavi's stomach, "the name's Allen. And yes, you _have_ to come. It's been so long since we all had a get-together,"

After rubbing his aching stomach -for Allen can really pack a pinch if needed!- Lavi sighed and kissed Allen's cheek apologetically, "fine, fine. We'll watch that stupid movie!"

In the cinema, Allen was paying full attention to the giant screen in front of them. He was thankful Lenalee snagged some great seats for them, and even happier was that the dark room was empty save for off-duty Exorcists. He tilted his head curiously as one of the main characters got dragged off into the shadows by an unknown hand. Apparently, the gang opted for an all-out scary movie instead of their usual adventure/fantasy genre. Allen sweat-dropped as he saw Lenalee's eyes twinkled brightly at the people who had just got eaten by creeping zombies. _Since when had Lenalee developed a sadistic streak?_ Allen himself was not particularly interested in horror movies; he had seen enough horror during his childhood with Master, and that was already enough to make a grown man cry. The good part was that Allen had all the food to himself, and he made good use to this advantage.

"Lavi, would you like some-"

The brave Exorcist that Allen looked up to was holding his knees up to his chest and shivering in fright.

"Lavi?!" Allen hurriedly whispered, worried for his lover's health.

Lavi didn't hear Allen's worrying, or he was too absorbed into the movie, Allen didn't know which it was. All he knew was that Lavi was cowering with fear as the movie turned into a gruesome act, complete with blood and outright screaming. But Lavi still kept his opened eye to the screen, like he was almost afraid that the zombies would come out and grab him if he closed it. Beside him, Allen stifled a giggle that threatened to take over his whole body.

"You're scared of horror movies?"

That took Lavi's attention as his green eye searched for comfort, "S-See? I t-told you it's a baaaad idea to watch this movie! A-And I'm not scared over this at all!"

A loud crash made Lavi all but jumped into Allen's open arms. The older male buried his head into Allen's chest, his knuckles clenching his shirt tightly. Allen laughed amusingly as he cooed over his lovable lover, his hands smoothing Lavi's wild hair.

"I-I'm not afraid of a simple scary movie!" Lavi shivered into Allen's shirt, his voice reverting to a childish one.

"Of course, Lavi," Allen simply agreed, even though Lavi's current actions were contrary to his measly words. Allen was contented on giving his partner warmth and love.

And that was how the two couple spent the whole movie together; with Lavi's shivering and Allen's unwavering support. Allen didn't mind a single thing. After all, it wasn't everyday Allen became the stronger one in their crazy relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Masks_

As Lavi walked side by side with Allen in the HQ's hallowed hallways, he couldn't help but notice people beside them whispering in their hush voices while staring at them,

"Look, that's the Allen Walker!"

"Oh my God, he looks more handsome in person!"

"Allen's such an angel! How could anyone hurt him?"

Lavi found himself smiling at those comments. He watched as Allen veered his way over to Lenalee, who was having trouble carrying a heavy box. With a bright smile and an offer of help, Allen took the box from the Asian girl and led the way to Komui's office.

"Look! Allen's a true gentleman!" Lavi turned to see a couple of girls fawning over Allen's retreating back.

"He's always so composed; so poised! He's, like, the perfect man!"

Hah! If only they could see his real form! Lavi inwardly shouted his possessive self-coming out to spite the dreaming girls. But Allen wouldn't like it if he did anything bad to ladies (no matter how much he wanted to kick their asses to the next century!) and so he contented himself on thinking of his argument that was Allen Walker himself.

First off, he couldn't deny the fact that Allen was a gentleman. Lavi saw many occasions that Allen went out of his way to assist other troubled people. Allen was so helpful; he'd forget his own troubles for the sake of helping others. Once, Allen courageously volunteered to bring down Timothy's kite from the tallest tree in HQ. But when Allen dropped the kite safely back in Timothy's hands, Allen himself had trouble climbing down! Lavi shouted to Allen to 'trust him' and Allen all but fell into Lavi's open arms. Lavi groaned painfully as he rubbed his aching muscles. Why Allen was so doggone helpful?!

Another thing; Allen wasn't always composed and poised. Like many other people, he has a breaking point; a limit and a line for his patience. Lavi cringed at this. He had once stupidly tested out that particular line when he had drunkenly kissed Lenalee on the lips because of a dare. The crying and the screaming followed by the pregnant silence that came only from Allen himself was definitely not worth the risk at all. Allen's face had shown great guilt and betrayal; not because that Lavi had stepped over the line, but because he had blamed himself. 'What did I do wrong?' and 'Is it me?' Was written all over Allen's red face. From that time onwards, Lavi swore to never let Allen show that kind of face again. He would roll over and die first before anything bad happens to his precious Allen!

As Lavi sat together with Allen in the cafeteria, the redhead's mind threw in another crazy fact about Allen: Allen has no qualms about sharing room, clothes or even his personal stuff, but when it came to food however... Lavi laughed silently to himself as he watched Allen gobbling down his food like a famine was coming. True, he had his Innocence to take care of. But at the rate Allen was eating, Lavi was surprised that Allen didn't just up and explode! Heading back into the subject of not sharing food, Lavi remembered the time when Komui sneakily tried to steal part of Allen's massive food mountain. Poor Komui; his hands couldn't write -or lift- anything after what Allen had did to him. Apparently, Allen was stuffing food into his mouth at such a fast rate; he didn't see Komui's fingers and bit down on them. **HARD**. Lavi shivered when he heard Komui's howling of pain. Definitely not something he would do in the future!

Allen hated his sleep being interrupted. Lavi learnt that first hand when he tried to wake up the sleepy Exorcist and got a kick in the backside instead. Allen also grumpily pouts when his reading time is cut off by an abrupt mission, and also doesn't take Kanda's insults easily. Allen has a hot-temper when it came to his Master's unending debts and has a sadistic steak when it came to gambling.

Lavi counted off all the many things Allen was that would make people run away from him. After so many cons that he had just listed, he came to wonder what was it that made him stay by Allen's side?

"Lavi? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Allen's worrying voice snapped Lavi out of his musing. Allen's twinkling bright eyes melted Lavi's cold self all over again.

No matter how many times he looked into those silvery globes, he would always find himself drowning at the mere emotions and feelings that made them swirl. He never got tired at Allen's outrageous antics, for he would always be surprised at his discovery at the end of the day. That smile can brighten even a remorseful person's day, and a single laugh made the whole world happier. And that big heart Allen has... Lavi felt honored to be the one keeping it, treasuring it till the day he dies. That's what kept him together with Allen. Because Allen was the keeper to his heart as well.

"Nothing, Allen. Everything's perfectly fine," _And that is no lie._

* * *

_Just wanna give a small shout out to Visitor (guest) and CsillaDream for commenting after quite a while of silence.. I was beginning to think nobody's reading my stories XD Love you! So, yeah, double update!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Presents_

The bright and sunny morning was promised to be a good one. With small clouds lazily fleeting in the sky and the birds chirping their morning grace in their soft voices, the HQ was in a peace of mind. The Akumas sightings were lessening, and they had most of the Innocence fragments tucked safely in secure hands. All in all, everything was in tranquility.

"Oh shit and all that are holy!" The white haired exorcist jumped out from his bed, his heart pacing in frantic panic. As he quickly went up and down to dress himself, Timcampy stared at his pacing master with the silent question.

"Today's Lavi's birthday... And I totally forgot to get him a present!" Allen spoke in hush volume to the mechanical being, which only shook its golden head at him.

Allen couldn't help it; for the past few weeks, Komui had him on the run with a ton of missions. To make matters worse, he had barely gotten enough sleep -or food!- on said missions. His mind was on automatic, his strength sapped away by the ferocity that was the Noahs. By the time he had enough brain energy to think, it was already his lover's birthday! Cursing to himself yet again for being such a foolish and a procrastinating partner, Allen grabbed whatever money he had and sprinted to the nearby mall.

_Hmm... What to give, what to give... _With Timcampy lying comfortably on his broad shoulders, Allen circled the mall with keen eyes. Fortunately, he had taken the day off thinking that he needed the rest period. So, off Allen went on a shopping mission.

"Aha!" Allen's eyes twinkle at the green headband. It was the simple kind; not to loud and not too soft. _That looks perfect for him!_ Lavi needed a new one anyway, since Allen loved tearing the old one out of Lavi's head just to ruffle his fingers through that soft red hair. Testing its strength for the last time, Allen took the headband and paid his price.

_What luck! _Allen stole a glimpse at Lavi's muscular back. He was paying attention to Lenalee, who was cooing over something Lavi had. With proud happiness, Allen strode forward with his new gift in hand-

-only to see that Lavi was wearing the exact same kind!

"Thanks a lot for this, Lenalee. I've been thinking about replacing the old one!" Lavi laughed, adjusting his new headband in check.

Without thinking, Allen ran all the way back into the mall. His abrupt disappearance made both Lavi and Lenalee quirk their eyebrows in confusion.

"Wasn't that Allen?" Lavi asked, his eye saw the last of that familiar white hair.

Lenalee only shrug her shoulders in reply before returning to her 'cooing' state, leaving Lavi to muse with his own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Allen was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He had already returned the gift back to the store manager, and was already scouting the mall area for a new present. Timcampy tugged on Allen's sleeve towards a certain store, and Allen widen with a smile.

_Perfect! They've got it in stock!_ Allen wiped the dust bunnies that gathered around the old history book. He knew Lavi was looking high and low for this book title, so who was Allen to deny his lover the thing he desired the most? Paying the bookseller, Allen was back in high spirits.

Allen searched for Lavi everywhere, but couldn't find him at all. Just as he was about to give up, he passed Krory in the hallway.

"Hey Krory! Have you seen Lavi?"

The elder waved a greeting at him, before taking out something that was hidden beneath his robe.

"No, I haven't. But if you do, could you give him this birthday gift for me? It's part of my great-great-great grandfather's collection, and I'm sure Lavi'll be delighted to have this!" Lo and behold, Krory had the same book in his hands!

"Krory~" the sing-song voice sent Allen to run away once again, leaving Krory in a midst of confusion. When Lavi had received his present from Krory, he enquired,

"Was that Allen just now?"

Nodding his head, Krory innocently answered, "yes, it was. But it seemed that he was in a hurry,"

Lavi thanked Krory for his present, grateful that he had gotten his hands on one of the most infamous history books mankind had ever written. Holding the book delicately in his hands, he continued on his walking with a hint of sadness in his eye. _Did Allen forget my birthday?_

Allen withheld a sneeze as he searched for the umpteenth time. Fate was totally against him today_. But why today, of all days?!_ Allen pouted cutely as he walked the same corridors over and over again. Soon, his mind made up its decision and Allen bought a really cool sweater for him. Lavi was complaining that he had received missions that required him to withstand the icy cold, so buying him a thick sweater like this would be the logical solution.

_This cannot go wrong!_ Allen puffed up his chest, daring anyone to defy his unspoken statement. Without realizing it, he had spent the entire day at the mall; choosing, buying, returning, and repeat. The whole cycle was tiring, but Allen thought it worthwhile as he clenched his boxes present in his hand. Knocking on Lavi's door at half past 9, Allen put on his best smile as the door opened.

-To reveal Lavi wearing the same sweater that he had bought.

"A-Ah, Lavi!" Allen stuttered, his silver tongue turning into lead. He discreetly threw the box away from Lavi's sight, as his once-strong stance began to crumble,

"I-I didn't forget your birthday! I wanted to give- I wanted to present you with..." Allen's tongue-tied moment made the situation more awkward.

Lavi wasn't one to control himself when it came to his lover. The innocent look Allen was putting on right now was too downright adorable! Lavi lunged at Allen to give the surprised male a deep and happy kiss.

"Thanks for giving me the best birthday present ever, Allen!"

Allen, partly shock and partly dizzy from his lover's wild kiss, murmured, "What, Lavi?"

"You!~"

* * *

_Dear God, I'm very grateful for all the wonderful people you have bestowed on me. They're awesome readers and very supportive of me, so I ask that You would bless them in all their daily lives and may they have a peaceful day! Amen! =D  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Red_

Lavi turned the corridor in disappointment as his trained eye didn't catch Allen's sexy figure at all. Biting his lower lip, Lavi continued to press on with vigorous determination. He had not seen Allen for a month now because the wild Innocence fragments kept popping out everywhere, making it impossible for the Exorcist couple to even make out! They had been together for a year already, and Lavi watched as his little Moyashi grew up tall, dark and handsomely smexy! Allen was now a mature Exorcist, but he had managed to maintain his gentleman-ish side till now._ Oh, did I mention that he turned out to be an awesome kisser?!_

Lavi touched his lips unconsciously, already missing Allen's soft lips and wicked tongue. Before they had separated to their different missions, Allen had given such a passionate kiss as a remembrance. But now only the memory of that kiss lingered on, and Lavi was dearly wishing to see his mate again before the day was over. He picked up the pace, his mind totally concentrated on Allen Walker.

"Where're you going, Allen?" Lenalee's voice perked up Lavi's ears. Hiding behind a corner quickly, Lavi saw Allen hugging what seemed to be a luggage bag. Allen looked like he was in a hurry, with his silvery eyes darting left and right.

"I'm going out for a while, Lenalee. I'll be fine, so don't wait up!" Without even a proper explanation, Allen ran out of HQ with that unknown luggage in his hands.

After watching that white angel disappear from his sight, Lavi greeted Lenalee with a mock bow, and Lenalee returned with her sarcastic curtsy,

"Why's Allen in a rush? The only time I see him run that fast was when Komui's machines went rampage and wanted to destroy him!" Lavi looked further ahead; still able to see his lover's running back. Lenalee only shrug her shoulders,

"Don't know. He's been like that since he went to town the other day... But Allen said not to worry, and he never comes back injured. So I guess it's alright,"

Lavi took the tray of cups from Lenalee, seeing that the female Exorcist had trouble balancing them. She gave him a warm smile in thanks and the two walked their way towards the cafeteria, where they saw Krory, Miranda and Johnny discussing something.

"What's up?" Lavi enquired, his curiosity piqued. It was Johnny that answered him in an instant,

"There's a show in town that everyone's talking about. They said it's fun to watch, and we were about to go there right now! You wanna come along, Lavi?" The excitement in the scientist's voice was clearly heard. Lavi laughed and agreed with him, all too interested on this particular 'show'.

The town was bustling with so much of joy and happiness that Lavi was afraid that he might chock on it. Smiles and laughter filled the air wondrously, and the stalls were making sweet business. The weather was almost perfect; not too hot, and not to cold. All in all, a good day to go out and spend some time with the family.

Lavi was walking side-by-side with Lenalee, who had a spring in her steps. It took some time for them to get permission from Komui, but they got it in the end. _Let's just hope Komui's concussion goes away when we get back, though..._

"This way! Red's back!"

"No way! Red's here! Cool!"

Lavi saw a couple of kids running on their tiny feet to the left. Who was this 'Red' they were talking about? Carefully peeling themselves from the group, Lavi and Lenalee followed the little children closely as they hurried on to wherever they were hurrying to. They were all talking about this 'Red', making Lavi's curiosity grow furiously larger. Then, a small girl tripped on her feet and fell to the concrete ground below.

Being a good man, Lavi jogged to the downed girl and carried her soothingly like what a father would do to his crying child. The girl with blonde hair thanked him with a small peck on the cheek, and Lavi put her down safely. He asked her about whom this so-called 'Red' was, and those large blue eyes sparkled brightly,

"Red's our favorite person! He likes showing us magic tricks and giving us ice-cream and telling us stories! He even gives us balloons to take home and sometimes he gives us sweets too! Come on, lemme show you!" And Lavi found himself being dragged strongly by a 7 year old girl. Lenalee giggled when she saw the interesting sight, but said nothing as she followed along.

"That's Red, right there!" The little girl pointed towards the front before letting go of Lavi's rough hands. She scrambled to the front as other children crowded around the center, their small eyes filled with wonder and amazement.

"What the-" Lavi couldn't find the words to say when he saw his lover, the Allen Walker, also known as the 'Destroyer of Time' and 'Controller of Noah's Ark', was playing the clown in the middle of town.

Allen was dressed purely in white; and completed with the traditional clown nose and big shoes, Allen portrayed such a wonderful sight to behold. His shoulder-length hair fluttered with the wind as Allen twirled around on his inflated ball. Lavi saw that Allen had covered his face scar with white make-up, and his left arm was hidden by the long sleeves of the clown outfit. As Allen lover doing clown tricks that tickled the spectators' funny bone, Lavi couldn't help but smile happily for his lover.

"Is that Allen?!" Lenalee gasped, but she too tried to stifle her laughter at Allen's childish magic tricks.

"Yeap, that's Allen, alright," Lavi said proudly, "that's my lover,"

Taking a seat behind the already seated children, Lavi laid back as his eyes never once leave Allen at all. He remembered Allen telling him about those past times where him and Mana used to work as traveling clowns. Lavi vividly recalled Allen calling himself 'Red', thus giving him this title currently. He laughed along with the younger children as Allen 'accidentally' burst the balloon he was trying so hard to blow. As Allen continue to bedazzle the audience with his tricks and gifts, Lavi was contented on allowing Allen's small but precious childhood go free; it was worth seeing Allen's beautiful smile once again. After all this time, Allen still hasn't changed one bit. _Hasn't changed one bit at all..._


	11. Chapter 11

_ Chapter 11: Quirk_

If anyone asks Lavi what quirk he loves the most about Allen, he would definitely answer,

"His accent,"

Lenalee frowned at Lavi's musing answer, "what accent? I didn't know he has one,"

Lavi placed his two arms at the back of his head while laying back on his chair, his eye closed as he tried to explained,

"You can't actually hear it so obviously. But if you spend enough time with him, you'll know that he has one. A British one; a H.O.T British one,"

Lenalee smiled amusingly as she backed away from the evilly-laughing Lavi. She flipped through all the Biodatas of the active Exorcists until she came to Allen's own. Then her eyes understood clearly on Lavi's weird answer, "Allen's from the United Kingdom,"

"-Born, bred and raised there. He told me that Mana used to teach him the ways of a gentleman; that explains a lot of his heritage, don'tcha think?" Lavi pulled down his green headband to cover his eyes, contented on just lying there perfectly still.

"Uh-huh... But what's so interesting about Allen's accent? You've heard many British accents before you even met Allen!"

_There's that lecherous smile again_, Lenalee shivered.

Lavi contemplated her question by sitting straight forward, his eyes now in mock seriousness, "oh, I've heard British accents before. But not as deep, cool and classy as Allen. Do you hear him he greets everyone with a "_Good morning_" or a "_May I help you, lovely lady?_""

"Heck, even when he's mad at me, I'd still get turned on by the way he says, "_You're out of your mind!_" or when he starts cursing "_Baka Usagi!_" Did you hear Japanese words like that coming out in the ancient old British talk? I'm betting not~"

Lenalee laughed tenderly as Lavi tried miserably to mimic Allen's supposed accent. But then, Lavi's happy face turned into a sad one as his train of thought took a sharp turn,

"The way Allen cries and asks for forgiveness after every argument makes me want to hold him and never let him go. The way he whispers, "_I love you,_" and "_I'm terribly sorry_" when we make up after a very big misunderstanding. The sounds he makes in bed when we make love and the sweet voice he uses when he talks with children are all sweet and honeyed. That angelic voice when he assures me by speaking, "_I'll never let you go_" or "_don't give up; try harder_""

"That voice. That accent. I love every bit of it. Because that's part of what makes Allen the Allen I love and treasure,"

The Exorcists living room fell into quiet silence. Lenalee has never heard Lavi being serious about anything before, so this came as a sudden surprise to her. Nonetheless, Allen has his strange way of changing people.

"Good afternoon, Lavi, Lenalee! How are you?" The quirky Allen entered the scene with a smile and a wave. As quick as lightning, Lavi transformed into his normal self and started to hug his precious lover tightly.

"L-Lavi! Let go! You're chocking me! Baka Usagi!"

Lenalee found the tiny hint of the accent Lavi was wondering about. As Lavi continued to hug and shower Allen with all his love and affection in public -much to Allen's embarrassment-, Lenalee preferred to watch the two lovers by the sidelines. She laughed along with Lavi, and quickly she came to a conclusion; she, too, loved this strange but amazing quirk of Allen Walker.


	12. Chapter 12

Inspired by a US/UK video :) Enjoy~

* * *

_Chapter 12: Only Childish_

"BAKA USAGI! COME HERE OR I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF!" The threatening voice echoed the normally quiet hallways of HQ. Together with Lenalee, Allen shook his head in silent remorse for his mischievous boyfriend. A flash of red passed by them, making Allen's hair fly to his face and Lenalee's skirt lift a bit too high. Lavi backtracked to give a small kiss to Allen, before returning to his Warp Speed Run.

"BAKA! GIVE ME BACK MY MUGEN OR I SWEAR I WON'T LET YOU LIVE THE DAY!" Kanda screeched as he ran closely behind Lavi, who was clutching the stolen good in his hands.

Lenalee turned to look at Allen with pleading eyes, but Allen was not in the mood of playing 'Hero'. Too many a times when Allen had to step in to save his lover from either Kanda or Komui or the Noahs, and Allen was getting weary from Lavi's childish personality. If it needs for Kanda to knock some maturity sense into Lavi, then by all means, go right ahead! Sighing mostly to himself -and probably as a sign of regret-, Allen went ahead to bring his lover back in one piece.

"Thanks, Allen! I don't know what to do without you! Man, Kanda really needs to chill out!" Lavi rubbed his aching backside whilst walking with Allen. But his joke fell into death ears as Allen began to frown angrily.

"Can't you act your age for once, Lavi? Why're you acting so childish all the time?" Allen mumbled.

Lavi turned his head in whiplash time, "Me? Childish? Come on, Allen. It's just a joke!"

"A joke that you nearly got whipped for! I swear, one of these days, you're gonna kill me with your so-called jokes!" Allen shouted, a tad bit fed up of Lavi's practical tease.

Lavi growled and placed a finger on Allen's chest, "Hey, at least I know how to have fun-"

"And that's all you're good for! Sometimes I wonder who the mature one in this relationship is, and I don't think it's you!"

That last remark turned Lavi's usual happy self into a fury of red. Holding back his retort, he crossed his arms and stood his ground with defiance, "Fine! Go ahead and think that! I'll be going my own way while you try to stuff it up with your 'mature self'!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Turning away from each other for the first time, the two romantically-involved couple trudged their different paths. Allen grumbled with a heavy heart full of anger, kicking small pebbles that were unfortunate to be in his warpath. There was no way he was going to apologize to that idiot!

The next few days went by bumpily. The other Exorcists, sensing the hatred in the air, tended to avoid crossing paths with either Lavi or Allen. Luckily, it wasn't a hard thing to accomplish; Lavi practically took his entire time in finishing missions while Allen was devoted to the HQ's library and the training grounds. Nobody has ever seen the couple fight before, and this made them cautious all the more. The partners that went with Lavi on missions told the others that Lavi wore a more serious look, and never once did he break into a smile or a laugh. The librarians were scared of Allen too; to and fro Allen will go all day, dusting the books and re-arranging them for the umpteenth time. Then, Allen would release his pent-up frustrations in the training arena. The white haired Exorcist pushed himself so much, even Kanda was beginning to think that Allen had finally lost his mind and wanted to commit suicide! The suspense was heaving on them, like a delicate string ready to snap at the touch of pressure!

_Argh! I can't stand this!_ Allen all but threw his arms in exasperation, not bothering to pick up the flying papers he had collected in his bedroom. Forcing himself to pick up his mess, his eyes ventured to the nearby picture next to his bed. It was a picture Lavi took without his consent; a picture that showed him sleeping next to an awaked Lavi, who was watching him with love and contentment in his green eye. Lavi's headband was gone to show his bed hair. The morning light reflected just perfectly, making it one of the most treasured pictures Lavi had taken with him.

_Lavi... _Allen bit his tongue as he felt burning tears falling from his eyes. These past few days were pure torture for him, his nights spent alone was cold and lonely. Truth to be told, he was sorry.

_Fine, ya hear that, Lavi?! I'm sorry!_ Allen screamed in his head. He gripped the picture tightly, his heart yearning for his lover to come back. Right now, he'd so anything to get Lavi back the way he was. The old Lavi.

*Knock Knock*

"Allen? You in there?" Lenalee's petite voice spoke out, snapping Allen out of his temporary misery, "Lavi's on the phone and he wants to talk to you,"

Even before Lenalee had finished her sentence, Allen was out of his room and running straight into Komui's office like the very Devil was at his heels. His heart pumping with joy and unstoppable excitement, he grabbed the phone and tried to reign in his heavy breath,

"H-Hello?"

_"Allen? Is that you?"_ The voice from the phone called out. Allen smiled weakly, already drowning in that surreal voice of Lavi.

_"Could you do me a favor, Allen? Inside my bedroom, there's this large chest full of letters and crap. I need you to get a certain document for me, 'cause I forgot to bring it for my mission. Just send it to Komui, alright? Thanks!" _Before Allen cold reply, Lavi had already put down the phone.

Allen spaced out for more than a minute, his mind trying to catch up with the quick conversation. Although it was Lavi's voice, it wasn't at all his own lover's own. Allen knew Lavi's voice sounded rough and happy to other people, but he also knew that Lavi used his low and loving voice only to him. To be spoken at with that business-like voice and not as a lover, it made Allen wanted to tear down and cry. _Had I lost him?_ His heart wrenched at that thought, totally submerged into sadness and deep sorrow.

Allen dragged his feet all the way into Lavi's bedroom, and found the document Lavi was looking for in an instant. But something else caught his eye.

A small folded note with the word _'Moyashi'_ written clumsily in Lavi's handwriting was placed neatly above the stack of letters in the chest. Not retaining his curiosity, Allen took the little note and read it out loud one word at a time,

**Dear Moyashi,**

**The song CD you lent to me was terrible. I didn't know your taste in music would differ from mine, since we actually have so much in common...**

**From Lavi.**

Allen laughed as his face cracked a small smile. He read through the note, coming to the point where his entire soul broke into pieces.

**PS- I miss you.**

Allen couldn't stand it. He sat down and cried his heart out; sobbing tears and running noses be damn! Allen crunched the note up as it became wet from all the falling droplets, those 3 little words stabbing his already fragile heart.

"I'm s-sorry, Lavi. I'm so so sorry! Please, I want you back. Please, please, come back!" Allen cried out, rubbing his eyes until they turned red. He didn't care anymore about personalities and masks and whatnot. All he wanted was Lavi!

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." A chirpy voice sang from shadows.

Lavi was leaning casually against the wall, his headband not present on his usual forehead. He was wearing a smug smile on his face, triumph clearly written all over his expression.

But Allen didn't give a damn about that. He accepted Lavi's open arms with happiness, and he cried tears of joy into Lavi's own jacket till they were drenched. Lavi chuckled at his lover's lost face and caressed that cute white head lovingly. The familiar scent of peppermint numbed Lavi's senses, his own lips kissing every inch of Allen's available skin shown to him. Allen was mumbling nonsense into his chest with his ears all red with shyness, but Lavi didn't mind at all. Because being childish was one of the things he had in common with Allen.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: You, Me, Our Secret World_

Allen was confused. Pretty much flabbergasted, to be exact. His head turned side-to-side until it ached, yet the running figure he was following with his eyes was still moving all too quickly.

They were in his bedroom; both him and Lavi. Allen's vibrant lover was curious about his new bedroom, which was much bigger than the last one. This new one had a wider space to walk in, a larger bed (even though Allen's body size remained the same) and there was even a small bookcase for Allen's personal things. It was nice to be a General in Training.

A grunt snapped Allen out of his musing as Lavi continue to do the weirdest thing; collecting pillows. Laying on the floor and piled up neatly were hundreds of pillows of many sizes, cushions with odd-looking shapes and thick blankets to cover them. Allen wondered out loud about where Lavi had taken all these pillows from, but his question remained unanswered. Completely left out in confusion, Allen sat patiently on his now-empty bed as Lavi vigorously piled the pillows up.

Soon, Lavi almost had an armada of pillows. Then, he arranged them into perfect order, and made some sort of large fort with the (stolen?) items. Allen was still confused about Lavi's behavior as the smart redhead wore the face of a strategist. After the hard work was done, Lavi stood back and admired his handiwork.

"What's that, Lavi? It looks like you're making a castle of pillows and blankets over there," Allen chirped while looking over the creativity that was Lavi Bookman.

Instead of answering him though, Lavi pulled Allen straight into the 'castle of pillows and blankets' and cuddled up closely to him. Surrounding them were mountains of books galore, completed with a small tray of cookies and milk. Cramped in a make-shift bed and a blanket thrown above them, Allen felt like he had just entered a new world of serenity in a homey sense.

"This, my Prince Allen, is our secret world. Do you like it?" Lavi mumbled into Allen's shoulders, nuzzling comfortably there as his two strong arms encircled Allen's small waist.

Allen chuckled amusingly as he gave a light kiss to that smooth cheek. He grabbed one of the many books offered to him and started reading it out loud like what a story teller would do. Yes, Allen was perfectly content on living in this 'secret place' made just for the two of them.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Heaven & Hell_

The HQ's main hall was bustling with noise and excitement. The night was still as young as ever, what with its twinkling stars trying to outshine the next. The moon was at full tonight, a sign of both evil and good intentions. Music filled the hall like a thick blanket, whilst the party aura spread like a disease. Everyone was celebrating Halloween Night with a 'bang', and the Exorcists were taking advantage of this supposedly holiday.

Lusciously malicious Lenalee was dressed as a witch, complete with that pointed hat and wicked broom. Her short skirt left nothing to spare for a guy's wild imagination, and her black shirt hugged her waist all too tightly. She came to the party with Kanda, for it was compulsory to attend with a partner of your own.

The samurai didn't dress up, as was expected from the stoic Exorcist himself. He was only the few who had decided to come as their own. Following Lenalee around, Kanda thought miserably as to how the hell this she-witch had successfully convinced him to attend Halloween party. His eyes casted around to look for more strangely-dressed people.

Krory wore a long robe, dark and mysterious. The very image of Krory as a Vampire suited the elder to perfection, as his innocence showed themselves evilly. The elder wore a cross hanged by a golden chain, just to smite his appearance. His old laugh bellowed as he heard another funny joke from his partner beside him. Miranda, who was acting as Cleopatra, tugged on Krory's sleeve to get his attention. Her costume was exquisite, for it seemed like Miranda had actually came from ancient Egypt itself. She even wore the Queen's crown, decorated highly with sparkling jewels and a cobra's head in the middle. Her sandy tunic floated behind her as the two older Exorcists walked their way towards Lenalee and Kanda.

"Hullo, Lenalee. What a vunderful coinssidence to sssee you here," Krory hissed amusingly, his two Vampire teeth jutting out in display.

Lenalee only cackled, as was her acting character would, "Great party, huh, Krory? Everyone from everywhere is gathered here!"

"Not everyone. Where are Allen and Lavi?" Miranda smoothly said, abandoning her usual style of talking just for the night.

"Oh, I don't know... Did they even stay for a _spell_?"

Kanda practically face-palmed himself for that joke Lenalee said. Just as he was about to drag himself away, the doors burst open to reveal a vibrant redhead. All dressed up as the Devil himself.

"Be of good cheer, Lavi is now here!" He proclaimed before making his way towards his gang of friends. Unlike the Devil's main color of red, Lavi chose to wear black instead. His wife beater painted his seductive abs and muscles to the fullest, and his long charcoal pants were worn loosely but stylish all the same. He wasn't wearing his normal green headband, but chose to stay with his eye patch instead. It made his wild red hair flare out in contrast with the darkness that was him, but it made Lavi all the more sexy to anyone walking on two legs. Anyone could see that Lavi went all out with his costume, and nobody can deny the evil -but handsome- Devil his deserved praise.

"Hey, Lavi! Nice touch you got there! Where's Allen?" Lenalee chirped, making Lavi smiled smugly.

"Oh, he's coming. He just needed... _Help_... With his costume, that's all," the sing-song voice made the gang wonder about Allen's good health, "I haven't seen the full costume yet, but I can guarantee you that it'll be amazing!"

"-What's going to be amazing?" A lovely voice called out from behind them. And the sight made all heads in the hall turned to stare.

Allen Walker, as the most beautiful angel, was standing in front of them the whole time. Donning Crown Clown majestically, Allen was wearing his silver mask to complement those silvery stars he had for eyes. Allen had Crown Clown emit two bright wings from his back, the ones where you can see but cannot touch. It was a wonderful sight to behold, as Allen had gelled back his silvery hair to make him appear more noble and classy. The only thing that stood out was his left arm, his Innocence. But instead of marring the costume, Crown Clown only increased its magnificence. Practically floating towards them, Allen had a soft smile on his pale lips.

"Hey. I'm sorry I'm late," Allen humbly apologized. The gang only gapped like fish out of water. The only person that wasn't struck by Allen's beauty was the Devil in disguise.

Putting his arm around the angel's shoulders, Lavi nuzzled his way into Allen's unprotected neck, "you look _delicious_, angel. When did you fall out of heaven?"

Allen pushed Lavi away; his porcelain face blushed brightly at Lavi's vibrating words. Just then, a song blasted the halls once again and filled the air with ecstasy. Grabbing Lavi's hand, Allen pulled their way to the dance floor.

Amazed by Allen's forwardness, Lavi laughed delightfully. But his eyes narrowed at the other Exorcists in the hall; their keen eyes literally undressing his angel from head to toe. Growling possessively, Lavi hugged Allen tightly before moving to the beat of the song. They moved from left to right, always jumping to the loudness of the bass. It was comically amusing, to see an angel and the Devil dancing together. Black and white, good and bad, evil and holy.

"What's on your mind, Lavi?" Allen asked, curious as to what set the Devil on fire.

Lavi turned Allen around so that his small back was touching his chest, and he placed his hands on Allen's swaying hips, "Oh, you don't want to know what's on my mind... Don't want to fill my innocent angel with dirty thoughts now," Lavi nibbled Allen ear lightly, satisfied to feel Allen shivering beneath his fingertips, "but I'll give you 3 clues; It involves you, me and an empty bedroom,"

"Lavi! Not here!" Allen tried to push Lavi away again, but Lavi held Allen tightly.

In a more sober mood, Lavi placed his head on Allen's shoulders as his voice fell into a whisper, "I hope God won't be taking you back anymore. 'Cause I hate sharing,"

Translating his rough words to _'don't you go and love other people; look only at me'_, Allen gave a reassuring kiss to the one that stole his heart; "I'm not going anywhere. Angel's Promise!"

Lavi laughed again, his mood changed entirely thanks to the little one he had in his arms. Dancing to the music once again, Lavi never once took his eye off Allen. Instead of being angered by the jealous looks he felt from the others, Lavi now basked in them for he knew that Allen didn't belong to any one of them. With his heart relaxed, the Devil enjoyed the night away with the Angel. And he enjoyed devouring the said little angel, savoring every moment with him.

_Damn, now how can I look at him in his Innocence without getting hard?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Effort_

It was a loooooooooong and dreary week; Allen Walker forced himself to just open the door of his shared bedroom. Timcampy flew in over his head, making a beeline over to his spot of the furniture to rest on. Allen rubbed his eyes tiredly as he tried to stifle a yawn that threatened to tear his face into two. The Exorcists were working overtime these past few days, as Akumas started to pop out of the blue everywhere across the world. Allen had lost count on the many times he had activated Crown Clown during the missions. The Exorcists -who usually worked in pairs to get the missions done quicker- were separated to work solo, and thus showing the seriousness of the matter. It was only out of luck that Allen was given a day off now to recharge his energy.

His urge of sleeping the day away was overwhelming, but Allen turned a blind eye away from his desires. Dressing up properly after a nice and hot shower to wash away some of the fatigue, Allen went to the town's bakery for a specific reason. And that reason was Lavi Bookman, his own lover.

Lavi, too, was sent off to do Exorcist missions. But he was no better off; coupled with Bookman training, Lavi was practically juggling his duties away and all the while trying not to stumble and die. Allen had barely spoken nor seen Lavi since the missions-overtime period, so he knew not about how Lavi was. Numerous questions like _'is Lavi alright?'_ and _'when will I see him?' _gnawed at Allen's mind all the time, his worry fell into unanswered questions. _That's alright,_ Allen assured himself, _and I'm going to see him tonight!_

He carried the pink box daintily on his right arm, his Innocence arm too weary to even lift a finger. Stopping shortly at the bar to pick up Lavi's personal wine selection, Allen went back to his bedroom and started to arrange the items he brought.

A carrot cake -Lavi's preference, unsurprisingly- sat in the middle of Allen's desk, surrounded by two round plates and wine glasses. It was a fairly small cake, only one to show personality and demure. As Allen stripped off and wore his favorite type of clothing, he waited patiently on his bed for his lover to arrive for the surprise.

Night flew past by and before time knew it, dawn arose for a new day. The cock crowed twice to signify the rising sun, and HQ was back to its bustling noise. Lavi groaned as he rubbed his tired head, his mind dizzy from the countless activities he had just suffered.

To say that he was shock when he entered the bedroom was an understatement. He saw the carrot cake dedicated to him, the wine glasses waiting to be filled with clear wine, and Allen Walker. The poor man was sleeping with his arm tucked neatly beneath his head to act as a pillow, and he was snoring so quietly.

He chuckled lightly as he took in the beautiful view of Allen wearing nothing but Lavi's green shirt, which was obviously too big for a small figure like Allen's own. It was an adorable sight.

After taking out his shirt to flex his aching muscles, Lavi gently carried Allen to sleep on the bed properly. He tucked the blanket over the both of them, and Lavi watched as that lovely face broke into a soft smile. He kissed Allen's forehead and held the young man close to himself, not once taking his eye off of Allen. Yawning to himself, Lavi joined Allen to slumber land, not bothering to accept more missions. All he ever wanted to do right at that moment is to lie down next to Allen, forget about his worries and kick Bookman's ass for giving him that mountain of paperwork.

_Well, two out of three ain't bad!_

* * *

And I'm finally done with these One-Shots. Sorry if I cut this too abruptly, but since my Form 6 year has already started, I won't have time anymore to update. I wanna say 'thanks' for all you guys who have been reading my stories since last year, you've been a great source of motivation to me! Have a great life and may God bless your creative soul! Kid Darkness, over and out! =D_  
_


End file.
